


Working title: Space school

by Kastany



Category: Original Work
Genre: First time writing, School, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastany/pseuds/Kastany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talya knows she should be focusing on her schoolwork, she is close to failing one of her classes, but there's something going on at this school and nobody else seems to notice anything. Is she finally going crazy from all her assignments or is really something bigger going on?</p>
<p>(First time writer, not a native English speaker. Not sure if I will continue this!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working title: Space school

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this is pretty much the first time I'm writing anything and I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. I think I will probably write one or two more chapters, maybe more if there is interest. English is not my first language, so corrections and tips are very appreciated! :)

The door slid open and closed again as soon as she had stepped inside. She pulled of her shoes and tossed her jacket and her bag over a nearby chair, not caring when the jacket slid of the chair again. Practically falling onto her bed, she closed her eyes and dozed off. If somebody had watched her right now, they could have seen how her muscles relaxed and she became less tense. Still, she seemed exhausted.

"Are you not feeling well, Miss Mason?" asked a disembodied voice.   
After a few moments she answered: "Same as always."  
"You seem stressed, Miss Mason. Would you like to take a bath?", the voice suggested.  
"I think I'd rather just take a shower."  
"As you wish."

She stood up, took of her clothes, not caring where they landed and walked into the bathroom, where she stepped into the shower. The water started pouring without her lifting a finger. It was at a perfect temperature, not to cold and not to hot. When she had first used the automatic shower it had been too hot and she had come out all red, but by the second time it had felt like heaven. 

When she had finished washing her hair and body, the water turned off, but the girl remained standing, water dripping of her. A few seconds later a warm wind came blowing from all sides, like she was standing in a giant hair-dryer. She turned around on the spot, enjoying the warm air. The wind ceased and she stepped out of the shower, her hair still damp. She didn't mind at all, in fact, she liked to have an excuse to not leave her dorm for a few more minutes. The shower knew that. 

As she re-entered her room, she took no notice of the clothes which now lay neatly folded on her freshly made bed. Even the jacket, which she had thrown carelessly not quite on the chair now hung on the wardrobe next to the door. Only her bag still lay where she had left it, untouched.  
Her gaze was drawn to her completely empty desk, save for the blue folder, lying at the center of the surface. In bold, black letters her name was written on top of the folder: Talya Mason.

Talya opened the folder, expecting her political science homework, as the color blue normally indicated this, as opposed to her other class, which always came in a bright orange folder. But when she looked at the first and only page she found just a single line: "Please come to my office." The note was signed by her teacher, Mr. Auden.

Talya let out a sigh. She had been expecting this but still, she had hoped it wouldn't come so soon, or, as she now realised, not at all.   
Regardless of what she wanted to do now, which was not to go the Mr. Auden's office and maybe never to go to any of his classes ever again, she stood up, let the towel she had been wearing fall around her and took the clothes from her bed. They were not the ones she had left on the floor, but new ones, although they looked almost identical. Talya didn't care much about fashion, so she wore almost the same everyday: A comfortable pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her jacket, which she took from the wardrobe. 

It was a simple black jacket with a hood and seemingly made out of cotton. In reality, it was entirely synthetic and changed according to the users needs. When it was hot, air could come through the material but when it got cold, the jacket felt like a warm, comfortable blanket. Water and other liquids simply pealed off. It was the best jacket Talya ever owned, and the most expensive. The only thing she didn't like was the school's logo on the side of the sleeve. It was a red raven, staring at you with his all-seeing eye. It gave Talya the creeps. 

But still, the jacket was amazing and she was glad the school sold clothes, because her old jacket had torn after she got stuck in one of the automatic doors. Most students had to replace some of their clothes sooner or later and most bought them at the school, since it was very convenient to buy them during lunch break and on top of that, students got ten percent of everything at the store.

Talya put on her shoes, which she had also bought here, took her bag and went, forgetting about her still damp hair, to Mr. Auden's office.


End file.
